Kill you later, love you for now
by XxSpadesBunnyxX
Summary: 2P!Universe: 2P!Italy has been killing 2P!America's victims before he can, but what was the homocidal Italian true motives? (2P!America/2P!Italy) Rated T due to mentions of blood and killing.


**Okay, so I was searching the depths of fanfiction one day, and saw that a lot of 2p hetalia stories with couples will either 2p UsUk or 2p GerIta, and I saw that there wasn't much 2p AmeIta, and I wondered how a relationship between them would be like, and *POOF* this story was born~**

**Anyways~ Enjoy the story guys!**

**Also: I do not own Hetalia~ If I did, there would be more GerIta action~**

**~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~**

America smirked as he slowly marched down the road.

He was dragging his favorite bat along beside him where the rusted nails that ran through the aged wood scraped against the sidewalk to create a sort of screeching noise. He normally didn't do this, as it eventually dulled the nails, but when he felt like it, he would drag it just to mess with his victim's heads. He liked to think of it as if it was a banshee's scream.

Once you hear it, you know you're about to die.

America's victim for today was a human by the name of Jake Sullivan, a man who was chosen at random to be his victim, and would soon be his 13th kill of the week.

Said victim was currently running away from the homicidal nation, but his steps were currently starting to shorten as it became more exhausting to run.

Jake had been running from America for about 10 minutes now, trying to confuse the nation by cutting through alleys and attempting to hide in garbage cans and whatever else he could find, but it would be too late, as just as he be trying to fit himself into the small garbage cans, America would show up and force the poor man to find a different hiding spot in order to survive. It would be useless anyway, since America knew this city like the back of his hand, and could easily guide through it blindfolded.

Spotting another alleyway, Jake desperately ducked into it, hoping to somehow elude the murderous nation.

With a disapproving gaze, America stopped for a moment and _Tsk-_ed. "Now Jake…I thought you were smarter than this… you know I'll jus-"

America's sentence was cut off by a loud scream emanating from the alleyway, which after a couple seconds, a quick crack was heard, and the scream was silenced.

Unaffected, America raised an eyebrow in slight curiosity and slung his baseball bat over his shoulder before walking towards the alleyway to investigate.

And honestly, he was not amused.

Jake's body was already laying on the cold pavement and a small tear in his shirt around the chest area could be seen as his blood slowly poured from the tear, where his once-white shirt soaked up the liquid, turning it into a gruesome red.

America then turned his attention to a figure that was standing near Jake and was currently cleaning his knife. The same knife that America assumed was used to kill Jake.

"Damn it Italy, that was MY kill." America growled.

The smaller nation turned his head and gave a small smirk to America, whose anger was concealed behind his glasses.

Italy shrugged. "I saw him run into this alley, and saw the opportunity to try a different stabbing technique. Too bad it wouldn't kill him as fast as I thought it would, so I snapped his neck~"

Within an instant, America grabbed the front of Italy's shirt and pinned him to the brick wall.

"Don't play games with me Feliciano. What are you doing on my turf?"

Italy didn't answer and instead kicked America in the groin, instantly sending pain and shock to the bespeckled nation, and causing him to release his grip on Italy as he crumpled onto the ground, groaning in agonizing pain.

Italy merely brushed himself and allowed himself to walk away, before sending one last teasing smirk to America, who was on the ground. (That Italian can kick hard!)

"Because~...I want to be here... well, Ciao _Hero …_ maybe we'll meet another time~" And with a wave of his hand, Italy disappeared into the night.

America grabbed his bat, which had dropped during that ordeal, and used it to support his weight as he shakily tried to get up. Once he was on his feet, he looked to Jake, whose body had already gone cold, and to the entrance of the alleyway where Italy had left.

"Damn Italian…"

~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~

_One week later_

Max's breath quickened as he tried to escape America, who, like last week, was on his 12th kill and was looking for a 13th.

He then sprinted to the closest alleyway that he saw and ducked into it.

America trailed behind, however now, he was sprinting.

"Oh hell no. Not _this_ time."

And like he had predicted, a terrified Max could be seen being pinned to a wall by Italy, who was smirking as he was about to slit Max's throat.

However, America intercepted and slammed his body onto Italy's, effectively knocking him to the ground before gripping onto Max's shirt so he wouldn't escape.

"No way! _I'M _going to kill him!"

Italy got up and reacted by throwing his knife at America, where it had successfully cut grazed his cheek, causing a rivulet of blood to stream down his cheek.

After freezing for a moment, America slowly picked up his bat with one hand, and out of nowhere, turned to swing the bat at Italy, who managed to duck before the nails collided with his face.

With the two nations distracted, Max used this chance to escape, and after inching his way to the street, he sprinted all the way to the nearest police station.

"Cazzo! You let him get away!"

America, momentarily sidetracked, turned to the now empty wall behind him, and Italy took out his extra kitchen knife, which he kept in his boot, and tried to stab America, who was able to jump back in time.

For about 2 minutes, the two fought with swings, punches, and kicks, which they both were able to evade using their reflexes and fighting experience, bit it eventually left them exhausted.

Italy then made the mistake of dropping his knife, and America was about to take another swing at the nation who interrupted his 13th straight kills record for the 2nd time.

However, being relatively close to the American, Italy used his last resort and went on his tippy-toes, kissing America right on the lips.

America froze but after a moment, dropped his bat and slowly closed his eyes.

With America being caught up in the moment, Italy lifted his leg, which would normally pass off as a cheesy moment in a kiss scene, but instead reached for his 3rd back-up knife that he also kept in his boot, and plunged the knife into the distracted American's arm, where it pierced through his thick-layered leather jacket, into his limb.

America's eyes shot open in pain and broke away from the kiss, instinctively pulling out the knife that was causing his pain, leaving Italy to let out a dark, sadistic chuckle, before they heard the sirens. They didn't see any police cars though, so they theoried that the cops were about a block away.

Forgetting the just recent fight, America sighed.

"Damned kid must've called 911…"

"Yeah…"

Italy then turned to walk away, and America raised an eyebrow.

"Just like that? You don't want to help take them down?"

"No thanks…hey, you're not bad…at fighting _and _kissing I mean. We should spar some time in the future, si?"

With a small chuckle, America nodded. "Fine, but don't start to regret it if I leave you with 4 broken ribs. I'm still pissed off at you, you know..."

"I know~ and besides~ I doubt you'd _really_ hurt me."

If America had any emotions to show, he would've blushed.

"As if. I can kill you right now if I wanted to, you know."

Italy rolled his eyes, and proceeded to walk away, disappearing into the night.

America merely watched the Italian walk away before looking at the knife that he pulled out of his arm, and surprisingly, what wasn't his blood, was another's blood, as it was browned and dry, and spelled out 'Call me~'

He raised an eyebrow when he didn't see any numbers to call the Italian with, and turned the knife on it's other side where it continued the previous message with a 'As If~!"

America shook his head and chuckled. "Damn Italian."

As the Police cars neared, and America saw the flashing blue and red lights, America pocketed the knife and picked up his bat.

"Now to deal with _them_."

~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~

_About 2 blocks away_

Italy replayed the night's events in his head as he continued to walk down the street. He had denied all feelings for the American although...something kept him from staying away...

He just...needed to see _him_.

He froze when his pocket vibrated.

He pulled out his cell phone, which he stole from a victim he killed last month, and the screen displayed a set of numbers that he didn't recognized.

Taking his chances, he pushed the button and lifted the device to his ear.

"...America?"

"Hm? Nope! Silly Veneziano~, don't you know your fratello's number when you see it?"

Italy pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned against the wall in annoyance.

"*sigh* What the hell do you want, Romano? And how did you get this number?"

"You're a very heavy sleeper, fratello...And why did you mistake me as America? *Gasp!* Is there something going on between you two~? Oooh, I want full details. Like, now."

"Bastardo! There's nothing going on between us!"

"...well...I may.. have run into him... this evening..." Italy admitted

"...scandalous~"

Italy blushed. "Vaffanculo! And stop hanging around the 1p's Poland! They're all our enemies, remember?!"

"Alright, jeez, I get it. Well~ come home soon, I just gone out 'shopping'***** and got the 'special sauce'*** **for the spaghetti I'm making."

"Va bene. I'll be there in about an hour."

"...Maybe you can invite America~"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET HOME!"

"Love you too~"

~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~

***Shopping=killing**

***Special sauce=Blood**

**This is my first 2p story, and I might have a couple personalities a bit off. Though I do imagine 2p Romano endlessly teasing 2p Italy, who, is REALLY annoyed, but won't kill his brother even if he does say he will, since Romano pays for the bills and all that stuff.**

**I also imagine 2p America and 2p Italy's relationship to be based on how much one can overpower the other in strength and wits. You know...sparring, death traps and all that good stuff.**

**Well, that's all I have for now~ **

**For you guys that read my RomaCan stories (RomanoxCanada), should I try to think of a 2pRomanox2pCanada Crack Pairing fic?**


End file.
